Le Suicide du Docteur
by Amako-sama
Summary: En fait, il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit possible. Et puis il s'était régénéré. Et en fait, et bien... oui, c'était possible. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Mourir. Parce que sinon, il se suiciderait. Non mais, il avait encore une dignité !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Doctor Who est ma propriété. Je fais ça pour le fric, évidemment. Fuck you it, I do what I want 8D (nan sérieux, c'est pas z'a moi).

Je sais Prune, j'avais dis que j'écrirais jamais sur Doctor Who. Et puis j'ai vu cette vidéo... Et voilà.

(Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la vidéo c'est "Doctor Who, Kisses... A Lot")

* * *

- Je ne veux pas partir, gémit le Docteur, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Sa peau se mit à luire, d'abord imperceptiblement puis de plus en plus puissamment. Des volutes d'énergie dorée jaillirent de sous sa peau, démarrant le processus de régénération. Il jeta un regard éperdu à ses mains qui disparaissaient déjà dans la lumière, de longs filaments sortant de chacun de ses doigts.

Les larmes débordaient de ses yeux terrorisés alors qu'il adressait une prière silencieuse au ciel. Il ne voulait pas s'en aller, pas maintenant, il avait encore tant de choses à faire, tant de gens à voir, tant de lieux à visiter !

Puis ce fut là, jaillissant de tous les pores de sa peau, coulant de ses membres comme un fleuve doré. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, écarta les bras et l'énergie explosa hors de lui. La puissance se fit plus intense que jamais et les vitres du TARDIS se brisèrent sous le souffle. L'une des colonnes craqua avant de se briser et de s'écrouler sur la matrice.

Les murs prenaient feu tandis que tout autours de lui tombait en ruines. L'énergie dévastatrice envahi le vaisseau, détruisant tout sur son passage. Il sentait ses muscles changer, sa peau s'étirer, ses os se briser pour se reformer ensuite. Il hurla de douleur, les traits crispés puis tout s'arrêta.

Alors que le TARDIS vibrait encore sous ses pieds, l'énergie quitta son corps et il ne brilla plus. Il s'était régénéré. Hébété, il eut un moment d'absence avant qu'une secousse de plus ne le ramène à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux vers ses jambes, en saisit une avant de l'embrasser : « Jambes ! ». Puis il tapota ses bras avec un léger sourire : « Bras ! ». Il continua son inspection : « Mains, paumes, doigts ! » et encore « Oreilles, yeux, dents, nez.. ».

Et là, le drame. Ses doigts de perdirent dans ses cheveux. Il ragea lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était toujours pas roux. Et puis il s'en rendit compte. Ses cheveux couvraient sa nuque, l'empêchant de sentir la peau sous ses doigts.

- Je suis une fille ! Non. Non ! Je ne peux pas être une fille !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était une fille. Sans prêter attention à la salle de contrôle qui brûlait encore, il s'élança dans les couloirs, encore vacillant de sa régénération. Il atteignit rapidement le dressing où l'immense miroir en pied lui faisait face.

Il nageait littéralement dans son costume mais n'y prêta pas attention. Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir était bien plus inquiétant.

Des cheveux châtains qui chatouillaient ses épaules, de grands yeux vert d'eau et mon dieu, une paire de seins. Des seins. Il tâtonna sa poitrine, halluciné, puis remarqua ses hanches un peu plus larges, ses jambes fines et ses petits pieds. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé !

- Je. Suis. Une. Fille. Une fille ! Au secours !

Il savait que techniquement, c'était possible, mais c'était si rare de changer de sexe lors d'une régénération qu'il n'avait jamais prit garde au fait que cela pourrait lui arriver. Mais là. Quelle horreur ! Il n'était même pas belle en plus ! Un grand front, des pommettes saillantes, un menton pointu, des sourcils quasi-inexistants. Un coiffure ridicule avec cette mèche sur le côté ! Il était trop grande, trop maigre et pas gracieuse du tout. En fait, tout le contraire de joli.

Mais quelle horreur, mon dieu, quelle horreur ! Elle commença par se débarrasser de son costume qui lui donnait l'air d'un pingouin. Maintenant il allait falloir trouver dans le dressing des vêtements qui iraient à la grande asperge qu'il était devenue.

Elle enfila des sous-vêtements qui avaient dû appartenir à... Valérie, l'hermaphrodite de Santarion si elle avait bonne mémoire. Puis un tailleur taupe dont la jupe était tenue par des bretelles rouges, ainsi qu'une chemisette gris clair à rayures blanches. Un collant beige et des ballerines plus tard, elle fit face à son nouveau « elle ». Cela ne donnait pas si mal en fin de compte. Il manquait juste... Elle ouvrit un tiroir d'une commode en sapin et en sortit un nœud papillon bordeaux qu'elle noua autours du col de sa chemise. Voilà. Elle était prête.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Mourir.

* * *

Haha :D Cliffhanger mes amis 8D

Bon, cette histoire est un délire jaillit de mon cerveau donc ne serra pas udpatée aussi souvent que Home Newtork (priorités) et ne sera pas aussi longue, mais elle sera finie, parole de menteuse !

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont à l'auteure ce que le noeud papillon est à Matt Smith.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. Chapter 2

Le Docteur tournait autours de la matrice en feu de son TARDIS, tentant désemparement de donner une direction pour se poser, mais sans succès. Tout se mit à tourner autours d'elle et elle se sentit chuter pour se retrouver dans quelque chose de très humide aux senteurs de vieux papiers. Ah oui. La piscine de la bibliothèque. Génial.

Elle perdit connaissance alors qu'elle venait à peine de réussir à se tirer de l'eau. Quand elle revint à elle, le TARDIS semblait s'être posé puisque plus aucun bruit de régnait. Par contre, comme elle était sur une étagère, elle pouvait dire sans se tromper que le TARDIS s'était posé sur le côté.

Avec une grimace, elle s'extirpa des rayonnages puis se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle de contrôle. Elle devait vite sortir du TARDIS pour voir les dégâts extérieurs. Elle attrapa au passage son tournevis sonique et son papier psychique -on ne sait jamais où on tombe- puis sortit de la boîte.

Elle se trouvait... et bien, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Apparemment, elle avait défoncé le toit d'un bâtiment en tombant et devait être quelque part dans un parking souterrain. Plein de voitures en plus. Après tout, c'était une manière comme une autre de garer le TARDIS, hum ?

Elle se sentait un peu vacillante et avait foutrement mal au dos, sûrement à cause de sa chute. Sa démarche était assez hésitante. Elle avait l'irrésistible envie de balancer les hanches mais était persuadée qu'elle aurait l'air horriblement ridicule si elle faisait ça alors préféra s'abstenir.

Elle trouva facilement l'ascenseur, muni d'un code d'accès qu'elle contourna grâce au tournevis. Elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'elle se trouvait apparemment au quinzième sous-sol. Un bâtiment bien profond, donc. Et sûrement avec beaucoup de moyens.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les portes s'ouvrirent en un tintement métallique et elle se forgea son plus beau sourire -ce qu'elle espérait être son plus beau sourire- et fit un pas en avant. Avant de s'arrêter net, les canons de dix mitraillettes pointées sur son ventre.

Bien, voilà qui ne changeait pas des bonnes vieilles habitudes, les menaces.

- Mes amis, restez calmes, je ne suis pas armée, dit-elle en levant bien haut les bras. Je suis... Joan Smith, inspectrice des travaux finis, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son papier psychique.

Les armes ne baissèrent pas d'un centimètre. L'un des soldats en retrait se détourna pour parler dans son talkie-walkie et le Docteur songea que c'était plutôt de bonne augure si elle pouvait parler au grand patron.

Elle força son sourire et détendit sa position. Le-dit patron ne se fit pas attendre. Le Docteur écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness, en chair et en os.

- Ce bon vieux capitaine ! sourit-elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le Docteur ! Oui, je sais, j'ai un peu.. changé depuis la dernière fois.

- Prenez-moi pour une bille. Amenez-la dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-il.

Elle se laissa faire sans poser de questions. Après tout, elle avait mille et une manière de prouver qu'elle était bien le Docteur. Non mais ! Ils parvinrent rapidement dans le bureau de Jack, ce qui conforta le Docteur dans la certitude qu'ils se trouvaient à Torchwood.

Les soldats qui les suivaient la firent s'asseoir. Jack ne tarda pas à en faire de même puis fit signe aux soldats de quitter le bureau, les laissant tous les seuls. Il croisa les bras, la fixant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et si vous nous disiez la vérité ?

- Mais j'ai dis la vérité ! Je suis le Docteur.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut comme preuves ? J'ai un tournevis sonique, du papier psychique, un TARDIS et un nœud papillon ! C'est largement suffisant !

- Un.. nœud papillon ? Quel rapport ?

- Les nœuds papillons c'est cool.

- Là n'est pas la question. Vous auriez pu voler tout ça au vrai Docteur.

- Voilà, et il a été prouvé qu'une jeune femme est bien plus puissante qu'une armée de Daleks et que donc j'ai facilement pu maîtriser le vrai Docteur. C'est évident.

- C'est vraiment vous Docteur ?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, idiot ! Je me suis juste régénéré !

- C'est... inattendu.

- Oui, tout comme la première fois où vous m'avez vu sous ma dixième forme.

- Je veux bien vous croire, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Erreur de trajectoire. La régénération a déréglé la matrice et j'ai atterrit dans vos sous-sols.

- Oui, on a trouvé le TARDIS. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

- Aidez-moi à mourir.

- Quoi ?

- Il est hors de question que je reste une femme, en plus personne ne me prend au sérieux, il n'y a qu'à vous voir.

- Mais, vous n'allez pas vous tuer, enfin !

- Bien sûr que si. Puis je me régénérerait enfin en quelque chose de potable.

Jack resta bouche-bée en entendant les arguments du Docteur. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de pareil. En même temps, il ne croisait pas des immortels tous les jours. Mais de là à vouloir se tuer pour changer de visage... Et puis il ne la trouvait pas mal ce Docteur ! Pas aussi sexy que celui d'avant mais toujours pas mal du tout !

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci bien !

* * *

Pardon, pardon, je m'excuse. Je vous jure que je l'ai écris depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai complètement oublié de le poster. Je vous demande pardon mille fois, je me repend en excuses. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre tout de même !

N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça mange pas de pain :D

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
